1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight moving apparatus for a motor vehicle and more particularly, to an improved headlight moving apparatus for adjustably swinging the headlights for the motor vehicle according to the turning direction of the vehicle through a steering wheel angle detecting sensor so that the headlights can brighten the forward road surface, in particular, when the vehicle runs along a curved road.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional headlights are fixedly mounted on the front ends of a vehicle body. As for as the vehicle is running along a straight road, the headlights can brighten the forward road surface through a low beam or a high beam and no problem arises. However, the vehicle is running along a curved road, the headlights cannot appropriately brighten the forward road surface.
To avoid this problem, there has been proposed an apparatus which can swing the headlights right and left on the basis of angular positions of the steering wheel through a wire connected to a pitman arm and the headlights as described in Japanese patent Laid-Open No. SO52-83,146. However, this apparatus does not disclose the use of a system which directly detects the vehicle curve running direction so that the headlights can swing later after the vehicle runs along the curved road. Furthermore, it is very difficult for the swing of the headlights to perfectly align the angular position of the steering wheel.